


Everything Was Perfect

by ithinkimintoit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkimintoit/pseuds/ithinkimintoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A eulogy written by John Smith for best friend Rose Tyler. It's a teen AU. Mild swearing and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Was Perfect

Everything was perfect until I met you. Everything. Every single aspect of my life had perfect harmony. I had perfect grades, a few nice friends, and my family seemed happy enough.   
And then you walked in.  
You walked into my boring Modern European History class and laughed at my boring name, but oh, you were far from boring. You were clever and fantastic and you may have been a year younger, but god, you were smart.  
And I just hate to have seen that go to waste.   
I remember that Friday, that first of many Friday nights we spent together. You came over to work on that boring history project because neither of us had friends in that class. Or friends. Mine were all gone. They left me, I left them. Needless to say, you were my best mate for a while.   
But that first Friday. We were awkward at first, but I'm glad we watched Star Trek once the work was done, tried to get chips once all the restaurants were closed. That first night, just driving around in my big blue car till two am and I fell asleep, was one of the best nights I've had. I felt so free, and time was wasted on us. I felt that way whenever I was with you. It felt like time was ours to control, like we were falling through some vortex, and maybe that's bad but that's fine. Because I was with you. We were the only two people in the universe. We were just us. And everything was perfect.  
Just sitting outside the chip place in the middle of the night, talking about what shit we thought our lives were, that's what being your best friend was. And even though you thought I was gay, and we tried love once but it didn't really work, I still love you. And I will continue to love you until the day my hearts run out, because I carry yours now. Your heart is sitting there, right next to mine, and if I ever want to give up, your heart will stop me, and hold mine up, because in your heart, I was brilliant. To you, I was fantastic, but you are so much more, Rose Tyler. I believe in you. Your name, your beautiful, brilliant name, keeps me fighting.  
But the thoughts that I am also responsible for your death, that is what makes me want to give up. The thought of our last Friday night together, the one that we thought would never end but ended far too soon...  
Why didn't you just wear a seatbelt? Why had you let go of my hand just a minute before? Why, on the last night before I went to college, did you let me go? Why didn't you just hold on? Why did you let me go....  
Goodbye, my pink and yellow girl. Thank you for making me brilliant. Fly through the stars for me.   
Like you promised.


End file.
